Accurate, repeatable workpiece positioning is critical to the overall level of craftsmanship for woodworkers. In some instances, an imprecise cut may require additional sanding which is time consuming. For certain tasks, such as cutting a beveled miter joint, an imprecise cut may effect the appearance of the finished product or require the user to re-cut the workpiece. Often woodworkers will conduct test cuts to ensure a correct fit or “work-up” to their final cut. These techniques are time consuming and may diminish user satisfaction. For example, positioning a piece of trim molding at the proper angle with respect to the miter saw fence for cutting may be difficult or time consuming, especially for a novice user. Additionally, another drawback to current positioning mechanisms is the difficulty in set-up and removal after use.
For example, a woodworker may use a C-clamp to position a piece of trim to a miter saw's fence. Thus, the user must retrieve the clamp, and subsequently remove the clamp after use. In another example, a positioning device such as a clamp is mounted integral to the power tool. Once again the user must remove the device should they desire to cut a large piece of wood or when additional deck space is required. Current positioning mechanisms for power tools fail to provide ease of use.
Workpiece positioning systems often are cumbersome. For example, even if the built-in clamp provides enough room for the desired workpiece the clamp often is in the user's way, such as by protruding into the operator area or the like. Positioning mechanisms when removed often take up space or require the user to place the device in a remote portion of the work space so as not to interfere with the desired task. Current integral securing mechanisms are cumbersome when in use or removed and thus does not meet user demands.
Another problem with integral positioning mechanisms is the inability to retrofit with existing power tools. For example, current positioning mechanisms are typically designed for a specific tool or for a specific manufacturer, thus a retrofit is often not possible.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an unobtrusive workpiece positioning apparatus capable of securing a workpiece while providing ease of use.